Silent Memory
by hysterikku
Summary: When two kids are murdered for crimes they didn't commit; their death starts a series of events that no one could have predicted not even the Kyuubi could have foreseen this...


Silent Memory

By

Hysterikku

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the weapons I make and the OC's and own jutsu…**

Talking: "Vanish!"

Thinking: _'puny human!'_

Prologue

**In the city of Konoha a dark event was happening…**

Mobs of people had gathered in the city square to witness the execution of two people. A boy and a girl; both were fairly young in age. The boy looked to be ten years old; his tanned face was covered with bruises and his dark messy brown hair stained with his own blood. He wore a simple t-shirt and a pair of brown shorts. Tied to a pole he struggled to free himself from the bonds and lash out at the people in front of him.

The girl next to him had dark auburn dressed in strange clothing that was out of place in the warm village. She wore an old fashioned indigo dress that had ripped short sleeves and the end of the skirt at her knees, a blood-soaked pinafore dress worn over it with a large black bow in the back and white kanji on the pockets, her legs were covered in black stockings, adorned on her wrists were two blood-dripping strips of ragged medical tape, and a necklace hung from her throat with a small ruby gemstone from it. Her brown eyes glared defiantly at her captors as the moon shone across her pale face.

As the crowd hooted; jeered the executioner stepped out of the crowd; "Nimue Amaya and Aka Akumu. You have been proven by the civilian council guilty of the crime of demonic witchcraft. How do you plead?" he asked.

Akumu growled as his amber eyes bored into the hooded man's own. "Fuck you!" he spat in his direction. "We've done nothing wrong!" Amaya cried out. "Please you have to believe us!" she screamed. The hooded executioner turned to the crowd "What say you people?" he yelled.

The crowd roared "Kill them!" as Amaya shed tears of fright and Akumu glared at them. The hooded man looked around the crowd before he held his hand. Immediately the crowd stopped their crazy rant as they stared at the man. He turned to the bound children and stated darkly "You've been judged and we find you guilty. As the law states those who sell their soul to demons shall die like demons!" he pulled out a torch and with a simple fire jutsu lit it on fire.

**They say that it takes a village to raise a child…**

Two women stepped out of the crowd. One had pale blonde hair and wore a brown shawl with a blue dress. The other wore a yellow shirt with bleach-stained pants. They glared at the two children with looks of contempt and disgust. Akumu recognized them and cried out "Mother; Mrs. Nimue! Thank Kami! Save us please!" Mrs. Nimue stared at them she turned to the executioner "If I may I would like to speak on behalf of the both of us as Fuamnach is to overcome with grief to speak."

The man nodded and stepped back. Mrs. Nimue glared at her daughter and addressed the crowd "You see before you not two children but two demons! I've watched as they do things no shinobi could do; things that even the hokages couldn't do!" she snarled "late at night, when I would go to check up on my poor, sweet daughter I would find her talking to things that weren't even there! And in the darkness I would her the sound of something heavy dragging across the floor and I would see this boy!" she pointed at Akumu "I would see him dragging a butcher's knife across the floor!" her voice rose to a hysterical pitch "and he would stop at her door and he would whisper terrible, evil words in her ear!"

Akumu let out a yell of anger and began shouting "She lies!" he howled. Mrs. Nimue pulled out a kunai knife and walked up to him and held it against his neck. "Now you demon; I'll kill you and free my daughter from your evil ways!" the crowd resumed its frenzy of hoots and jeers as they egged her on.

The executioner gave a nod at Amaya's mother and with a cry she plunged the dagger into Akumu's chest. His eyes widened as he felt the pain run through his body; he gave a blood filled cough before he grinned at Amaya with bloody teeth. His voice straining with effort he said "Mark my words Mrs. Nimue! You and everyone here will die!" he began to laugh hysterically "I SWEAR IT!!" he yelled before the executioner walked up to him and punched him in the face which knocked him out.

He then took the knife from 's hand and stabbed Amaya; before he placed the burning torch on their oiled bodies setting them aflame.

**They say that what ever goes around comes back around…**

The crowd cheered as they listened to Amaya's pained screams of terror and anguish as the black smoke rose into the sky.

Amaya laughed an insane laugh that wasn't fit for a kid her age as she felt everything she knew slip away. She gazed at the faces in the crowd one by one until her eyes rested on Akumu. She gave a sad smile as she saw his body curl up and disintegrate. Then a strange thing happened.

Amaya's appearance changed. Her brown eyes became pitch black that glittered with madness and reflected almost little to no light at all. Her auburn hair became black and unruly. As her vision began to fade she let loose one final scream before she saw no more.

**The time of mortals has come to an end and we; we are the reapers…**

In two different locations of the same place two pairs of eyes opened. The sight that greeted them made them stare in shock. For they were in the depths of hell; they were in the belly of the Shinigami…

_Silent Memory…_

Chapter 1- Of toys and demons

Amber eyes opened and Amaya found herself lying on a hard, pulsing floor. Pushing her body off the ground she stood and glanced around in surprise. Tall towering towers made of stone arched over her head. The floor had puddles filled with blood and the path before her split into many different paths that intersected and crisscrossed all over the area. "Where am I?" she asked.

She walked towards a puddle and was surprised when she took notice of her reflection. Instead of Amber eyes and Auburn hair she now had black hair and eyes. Stumbling back in surprise she gasped as a hand rose from the watery depths.

Another hand rose up and soon a body was pulled out of the water. She was a carbon copy of Amaya except for the black hair and eyes. Amaya took a step back; "Who are you?" she questioned.

The Dark Amaya grinned darkly "I'm you; just in a better body." She stated. Amaya stared "What is this place and how did you come to be?" Dark Amaya frowned "We're currently in the Deva realm; the home of those who haven't done enough evil to get into the other realms." She said.

Amaya made a small sound of agreement before she asked the question that Dark Amaya wanted to hear "What do you want with me?" Dark Amaya grinned "What do I want to do with you?" she repeated ominously. "Well I just want to achieve your dream for revenge against the village that raised you!" she exclaimed. Amaya's eyes widened "I-I never dreamed of such a thing!" she gasped. Dark Amaya snarled "You can't lie from me! I know you wanted to say it but you were too scared to utter the words out of your throat!"

Amaya cringed as the Dark Amaya continued her assault. She knew that every word was true and that was what made everything worse. Finally Amaya couldn't stand it "Well what do you want me to do! It's not like we could merge or something! That way you could do it!" she screamed in frustration.

The Dark Amaya stopped her ranting and smiled evilly "Well now there's a possibility. In fact I'm just half of you. And because of that then we should be able to merge!" she mused to herself. Amaya walked up to her doppelganger and held out her hand "Well? Let's hurry up and get this over with!" she said. Dark Amaya stared at the hand for a bit before she smirked "We always we're stubborn." She said. "But be warned; when this happens we'll be complete and there's no turning back." Dark Amaya warned.

Amaya nodded and closed her eyes as her body glowed black and her appearance morphed to that of Dark Amaya's. Opening her now black eyes she walked towards the entrance of Deva stomping the puddle that held her reflection with out even glancing back to peer in its depths.

XX-XX

In another part of the Deva realm Akumu found himself running away from a thing he had never seen before. It had sleek black fur and black wings with yellow eyes that shone an ominous yellow. Akumu ducked under a swipe from the beast's mighty paw, before he rolled to side to evade the pounce of another that had snuck up behind him.

The two beasts growled as they lunged at Akumu only to crash into eachother as he jumped over them and ran away while they we're still confused.

Shaking their heads the two monsters gave pursuit as the chase through the dead forest continued. Dashing through branches of the trees Akumu tried to loose his pursers but they stayed hot on his trail. Finally he stopped at the bottom of a large cliff. Spinning around he entered a sloppy stance as the beasts closed in on their meal.

Akumu kept his back to the wall as the four-legged beasts surrounded him. Glancing left and right he was about to charge when something landed in front of him. Akumu stared; the thing turned out to be a woman. She had mid-length blonde hair that framed her face while the rest was tied into a long braided ponytail. She wore a green tank top that exposed her belly button and arms, and orange short sleeved jacket was worn over that and she wore a green pair of short shorts that exposed her long legs and red high heeled sandaled feet. She had a necklace with a large ruby and wore earrings and a bellybutton necklace.

The woman gave a cocky grin as her green painted finger nails ran trough her hair. The beasts growled before they ran towards the woman who yawned and with a quick swipe of her claws she lobed offs the heads of the two demons. Akumu stared at her in shock. _'She took them down like they were nothing!'_ he gave a shiver of both fear and excitement; the woman turned to him and whacked him over the head.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to never play with fire?" she exclaimed. Akumu glared "My _Mother_" he spat "Taught me nothing more than to fend for my own needs!" The woman muttered "That makes two of us!" under her breath. She sighed as she ran a clawed hand through her hair. "Look, I'm sure you have a lot of questions and frankly-"she glanced around the area. "-it would be better to discuss things back at the village." Akumu nodded and followed the woman back to through the forest.

"Where are we?" he asked as they walked through the trees. The woman turned to him "We're in Deva, the realm of people who've done sins." She replied. Akumu frowned _'I wonder if Amaya made it here'_ he thought to himself as he followed the strange looking woman into a town that was surrounded by hot molten lava.

The woman led Akumu to a cave high in the tall pillars. Waling up the stone caved steps she pulled aside a curtain flap and ushered Akumu in. Akumu glanced around the cave in surprise. The place was very roomy; with a lower level and a higher level to walk on. A fireplace burned in the wall and the place was covered with curtains, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling casting strange shadows when the light touched it.

On his left he noticed that there were weapons hanging on a stand in the wall. Most looked like they were made from the bones of some dead animal but here and there Akumu could see metal items. On his right was a collection of instruments and strangely enough kid toys. Turning to the woman (Who had sat down on a couch and was reading a book) he asked "So, are you going to tell me your name yet?"

The woman smirked and said "Sure the name's Paramecia; Hunter of the Rosso Tribe." Akumu stared "Hunter of the Rosso Tribe? Who are the Rosso?" he questioned. Paramecia closed her book and said "The Rosso Tribe is a clan of demons that hunt. We live on the trill of the chase and the feel of the blood of our enemies running down our skin. To become a Rosso Hunter one must face a Draviper in battle and slay it."

Akumu gulped "I want to become a hunter but how long I must wait before I'm strong enough to face one?" Paramecia hummed to her before she responded "Oh about 1 year." Akumu nodded before he stood up of the couch. "The sleeping room is up the stairs" paramecia said. Thanking her akumu walked up the stairs and fell asleep on the soft bed.

XX-XX

Amaya walked down the path to a town called


End file.
